brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Theseustwelve/Abomination Overslaughter!
Ok, I've heard that so many people are getting their asses handed to them on gilded platters on the story mission Abomination Overdrive, and I thought I would make a nice little blog about what I do to deal with that little fight. BEFORE you start the misssion, get some fire tributes, doesn't matter how, and go to the Motor Forges. when you are there, get the Lightning Forks for the Primary weapon of the Deuce, and keep the side burners for secondary. I've still yet to find a better 2ndary weapon. for the Axe, get Soul Sucker. this will help you more than you guys seem to realize. you do normal dmage, yes, but a part of that is turned into health for YOU! I have been able to take on a full punishing party, complete with Battle Nun, and not even get a red screen, except from all the blood I shed from Demon corpses. Guitar strings, I personally reccommend the Shredders because they reduce cooldown time for solos. once you have done this, THEN go start the misssion, as you are ready to chp doviculus' head off and shove it in his face. IN THE BATTLE: Focus on summoning Razor Girls, along with a few Headbangers, and one Thunderhog, and upgrade your stage as you take the Fan Geysers. Mantain, and Beacon your geysers so that your dudes can focus on them while you protect them from enemy forces with your axe, and the Face melter. Use and abuse the Facemelter, even Battle Nuns are susceptible to destruction from it. Don't bother attempting to Facemelt Warfathers or other Tier 2-3 units. don't even bother. waste of a solo. BRING IT ON HOME INSTEAD!!!! once you've secured the geysers, take down a head. Don't be afraid to bring out the car in front of the tunnel thing to go up and start driving down, by the time you get their, especially if you took the time to play the Battle Cry by the troops, the head will be down, and you can take it down the rest of the way. now things get interesting. some bigger fucks will spawn: a Hate Cage, a Skull Raker, and a Screamwagon. what the buff for the Wagon is at, I've till yet to figure out, but you can handle it. why? Druid plow has Lightning Forks, which are ridiculously powerful. with time, the Hate cage will fall, and the Skull raker is just too easy, even at Brütal Difficulty. those are, as far as I know, the only Tier 2 Units that come up if you keep the Leaches, becuase Emporor Ridiculous will be reduced to his Teir one again. Take down that other head, and dont be afraid to use Car. It's not Cowardice, it's strategy. once the other head is down, do your business, and after that, all summoning will stop from the Coil. you got this. just drive in the eye, and face the former master f the Human Race, and have some fun with him. try and avoid the Bleeding Deaths who take a swipe in the room on occasion, but because of Soul Sucker,your health should remain in pretty good shape, and you can take down the minions with yet another face melter. slight note: the Solos list says that you can use the "Call of the Wild" Solo. don't bother, I tried it with some Razorfire Boars, nothing happened. waste of time, and you're near dead because the druids were whaling on you hile you did that, and now you gotta hit em with the axe till you heal. then facemelt, Zap the trash off the stage, and then? DECAPITATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Congratulations, you are an Official, Brütal Baddass. Enjoy the ending sequence, People! I am not breathing a word of what happens next. Category:Blog posts